Falling Up
by Outside a Dream
Summary: "Falling in love is just like falling up, right Jadey?"
1. Chapter 1

I gazed over the familiar room, a couch, a giant screen, dimmed lights and a popcorn maker. This has always been my favorite room in Cat's house, I wish I had one like it in my own. Sure my parents are just as wealthy as hers, everyone at Hollywood Arts is pretty well off when it comes to money, but my parents didn't care what I wanted. It'd be a _waste_ of space, well that's what my stepmom said anyway. I averted my eyes to my energetic redhead friend and I smiled slightly as she was subconsciously bouncing slightly at the other end of the 3-seater couch. Her parents and brother were out of town for a few weeks, I don't exactly remember why, I had zoned out when Cat had began explaining. I didn't really mind being here, though I'd never admit. I've always felt… what's the word? _Comfortable_. Yeah, I've always felt comfortable with Cat.

She interrupted my thoughts by asking me what movie I wanted to watch in an airy voice. I spoke up quickly, "The Scissoring," She raised both her eyebrows like she does every time she's worried. "B-but I don't own that." I smirked, "Yes you do Cat. I got it for your birthday a few months ago." Her lips fell into a pout, "But," she sighed, "Fine."

She got up and lightly tugged at her gray booty shorts and pulled the strap of her baby pink tank top back up, her ponytail swishing as she walked. I was dress fairly similar but with a black tank top on instead. She walked over to where she kept her DVDs and grabbed a never opened-still in packaging movie.

She put the disc in and sat down so close to me she was almost in my lap, "Jadey?" She asked in a voice that resembled a kid who had just had a nightmare. I raised an eyebrow muttering, "Hmm?" Her eyes were wide "What if I get scared?" My heart felt a bit heavy, "Cat.. it's just a movie." She nodded not looking entirely convinced, but sat back and hit play anyway.

I was surprised when we were half way through this very gruesome movie and Cat hadn't looked away once. She did however look a little bit frightened, but continued to watch anyway.

A very graphic sex scene came on, and I had expected Cat to cover her eyes but instead she watched it, almost like she didn't know what was going on. Of course Cat had seen sex scenes in movies before but nothing this explicit. Not even an R rated movie showed this much.

I somehow fell asleep right after that and was awoken when Cat got up to take the movie out and put it back in its case. I rubbed my eyes slightly and stood up, "So what'd you think?" I asked while she was walking back over the couch. She stopped at the end of the couch and sat down slightly on the arm rest. "The sex scene confused me." My eyes widened a bit, I wasn't expecting that. "It what?" I questioned.

"It confused me, why were they both girls?" She bated her eyelashes innocently. "Uhm," I said awkwardly, "You know how two people of them same gender get married and stuff right?" She nodded knowingly, "Yeah, my uncle and uncle are gay." "Okay well," I continued, "It's kind of the same thing. They're just the same gender."

"Oh okay," She said in her cheery voice, "I just didn't know it was possible.." she trailed of and giggled, "Do you want to order a pizza? It's only 10."

I nodded and let out a exasperated sigh glad that the conversation was over. I didn't like talking to her about these things. The look she gave me when she asked if Santa was real and I said no almost broke my heart. I like how innocent she is. It's what makes her Cat.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Good enough to continue? Please let me know. Feel free to leave suggestions. *Note I will update it every day if people like it* :] xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so one person said I stole a paragraph from Green eyed monster so I check and I did. I had it saved on my laptop from forever ago. Why? I have no idea, maybe for inspiration, maybe just so I could read it. I thought it was mine and I had never finished it(i don't know why i thought that paragraph was mine, i'm not near as good of a writer as she is). So anyway, I re wrote the end part. So just clearing things up. *re posted***

* * *

An earsplitting clap of thunder rang through the house, startling Cat. She whimpered and ran over to me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. That's definitely not my normal behavior, but I've always had a soft spot for her. Her innocence is so pure, she's more so a child than a young adult. She needs to be protected by "scary" things like thunder. "Jadey," she said in a hushed tone somehow managing to nuzzle closer to me, "Will you sleep in my room tonight?" I sighed, "Cat, we agreed that I'd be staying in the guest room." "Please," she pleaded. I tightened my grip around her shoulder for a moment in a comforting way, "Okay."

We made it up to her oh-so-pink room. For some reason it didn't bother me, maybe because it perfectly described Cat, maybe because I've been here so many times and have gotten used to it, I honestly don't know why. I peeled the covers back and climbed in next to her. "Why are you so scared of the thunder?" I question genuinely curious. She wasn't scared of it until we were 13 or 14. I don't really remember exactly when she developed her phobia. "Because," she sighed. "Really, Cat? That's not an answer." She shifted uncomfortably, "Because it was thundering when.." "When what?" I pushed. "Never mind," she said in her normal cheery voice, only slightly husky from being so tired. "Oh.. okay," I didn't want to interrogate her any further. One, because it's 3am and I'm tired. And two, she really didn't want to talk about it. The thunder kept roaring and every time it did I could feel Cat flinch. I hated her seeing like this and before I could think of something better to say I blurted, "Don't be scared, it's just, uh, God bowling." I expected her to squeal and say she just _loved _bowling. I was wrong.

"I'm not stupid you know." She spoke those words in such a _normal _way. I realized I didn't like Cat being normal. "I-I didn't say you were.. I- uh, you're just so-" "Innocent? Naïve? Childlike?" She interrupted in a voice I have never heard her use. I nodded slightly, she could only see because the lightening lit up the room momentarily. "I'm not that innocent," she grumbled turning around, "I'm not even a virgin."

"Woah, Cat. What?" She turned back to face me, "S-sorry," she stammered putting a hand to her mouth, "I-I didn't meant to say that."

"Cat, Cat, Calm down. It's okay. I'm not either, most teens aren't." She just keeps shaking her head, "Cat, look at me? Do you want to get you some water or something?"

"I can get it myself.. can you take me to the bathroom? I don't w-want to go alone." Her voice is breaking taking sharp little breaths gasping for air, trying not to break down. I'm worried, yes. But so very confused. Why is she acting like this? Is she that disappointed in herself for losing her virginity? I wrapped my arm around her waist doing my best to keep her upright. He knees were giving way and I knew she was about to break down. She's having a hard time breathing and I'm so sure she's about to hyperventilate.

I practically have to carry her to the bathroom and when we reach it I pick her up and set her on the counter. That's when she loses it. Salty tears being to cascade down her pink cheeks and I can't stand it. I want to help her but I don't know what to do. She puts her tiny hands over her mouth trying to cover the hiccupping sound. Why is she so broken?

I reach out to her, awkwardly rubbing her arm, doing my best to sooth her. She looks up at me when her crying has subdued a bit, are faces no more than an inch or two apart. "Ca-" I start but soon interrupted by her hungry lips. She tastes like cotton candy and something that I can't define other than Cat. Before I know what I'm gripping her thighs as she wraps them around my waist. Our tongues are battling for dominance and her arms are around my neck pushing my face closer. Before I have time to react she's off the counter pushing me against the wall. Her hands snake up my shirt and when I moan unintentionally Cat's name she jumps away looking ashamed.

I know I shouldn't want her to keep kissing me, making me feel like no one has before, but I do. And now I'm stepping towards her, pulling her face in my hands and kissing her with more passion than I ever have kissed anyone with. She pulls back again.

"Jade, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." She's crying again and I pull her into a hug and whisper in her ear, "I could never hate you."


End file.
